


Remy x Mira: Try This On For Size

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [25]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, F/M, Feminization, Furry, Futanari, Large Cock, Other, Prostate Massage, Prostate Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Contains futa x male content.A horny hung goat by the name of Remy puts on his tightest pants and hits the local bar for a pickup, but is the buxom bunny offering to take him home packing more than meets the eye?
Series: Commissions [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036700
Kudos: 20





	Remy x Mira: Try This On For Size

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by @bioticemunsfw. The characters within belong to them.

Remy sighs, puffing out his slim chest and forcing a stream of air through half-pouting lips across the foamy head of the evening’s second beer. Tiny rivulets of condensation merge on their way down the outside of the glass to soak the cardboard coaster below as the young male goat scans his gaze across the bar one more time only to roll his eyes back to his drink. 

With no plans for the night he had decided to hit the town and find someone to bring home for the night, or at least to the back seat of a car… or hell, a bathroom stall would do in a pinch. He had picked out a loose button-down shirt and his lucky pair of tight jeans, slipping the garment in question over his hooves and around the tight curve of his hips. He stopped to smile in the mirror, then, confidence brimming at the very long and  _ very  _ visible outline of his semi-erect member running down the inside of one leg. It was a look that never failed to catch a casual hookup (and sometimes their friends, too!), as long as he gave even half a thought into putting the rest of himself together.

Tonight, however, it seems that Remy’s luck has finally run out. That isn’t to say his prodigious bulge wasn’t attracting  _ any _ attention, he mused. Just that none of the women biting their lips as they run their eyes up and down his inseam aren’t exactly… up to his standards, if he was to be diplomatic. And so, he drank alone, downing one beer and ordering a second before giving the room a second chance, hopeful that some pretty young thing may have sat down in the meantime - no luck, it would seem. He curses under his breath and pulls out his phone, hoping that at least one of the few dating apps he had installed might prove fruitful.

“Aww, giving up on the real world so soon, babe?”

Remy jumps with a start in his bar stool, his hands darting out reflexively to still the pint of beer his sudden movement sent teetering. The feminine voice had come from just over his shoulder, inches away from his ear, accompanied by a wash of hot breath and just a hint of a throaty growl, enough to make the fur on his neck bristle under his collar. He stammers, flustered, spinning his stool to apologize for overreacting… only to have his rotation halted by a hand on his thigh. A voluptuous, full chest bound in a tight cocktail dress greets him at eye level, holding his attention even as he tilts his head up to face the stranger, waiting until the last moment to tear his gaze away from the woman’s full figure and lock eyes with her.

She’s beautiful, done up in dark lipstick and deep eye shadow like she had just stepped in from a cabaret. A pair of large, fluffy ears jut forth from the center of her prim, shoulder-length waves. A rabbit, Remy realizes, curvy in all the right places, a charming smile that looks less than innocent playing across her lips. He draws in a fresh breath to give speaking another chance, his brain already firing furiously to find a smooth pivot from embarrassment apology to sleazy one-liner, only to be greeted by the feel of the woman’s slender painted fingers pressing against his body - up against his lips, accompanied with a soft shush, and below, flitting their way along his thigh to trace against the edge of his imprisoned member before giving the rapidly-swelling shaft a soft squeeze through the fabric of his jeans.

“We’ll have plenty of time to talk on the way to my place, stud. I’ll swing the car around.”

Remy feels his cheeks flush hot, an indignant frustration welling up within him. Sure, she’s hot and all, but who is she to tell him what to do? He’s not exactly a fan of being played with like this, and… oh, she’s already turned and left. He contemplates staying put, not falling for her offer, not having a chance at watching those dark red lips bob up and down on his shaft… ah, who is he kidding! Remy slams some bills on the bar and jumps up, adjusting his pants to make his half-chub as indistinct as possible as he shuffles off after his mystery suitor.

The drive is uneventful, at first. Names are exchanged (“Mira”, she said), some brief words about the bar are had (she visits often enough), and the weather is addressed (getting colder, huh?). Remy’s hooked up with worse conversationalists, sure, but he was expecting something a little more exciting after the way Mira made her introduction back at the bar. Still, if she just wants to bounce on his lap all night long, he isn’t going to complain. The anticipation of burying his cock between those wide hips is enough to bring his member to full mast, throbbing with discomfort against their denim prison.

“Take it out.”, Mira says, breaking the silence with a glance toward the passenger seat. It takes Remy but a moment to process her request. “Oh! Haha, uh, of course.”, he replies, reaching for his zipper as he adjusts himself in the chair enough to fish his fat shaft out and let it stand at full attention in his lap. He settles back against the headrest, letting his third arm pulse steadily next to her. He always loves this part, when they first get a look - the shocked expressions, the desire to touch it, test it, compare it to every guy they’ve ever been with and find him unmatched. What’s her plan? A handjob while she drives? Pulling over for road head? Either way, he likes where this is going…

“Hmm… not bad.”, she replies, glancing away from the road for only a moment. “We’re going to have some fun tonight.”

Not bad. Not bad, she said. Not bad?? Remy bristles at the remark, doing his best not to visibly sulk. He wants to say something, to argue, ask for an itemized list of all her conquests, anything to soothe his wounded pride, but chooses to swallow the impulse. On your way to a girl’s house is not the time to start a fight. He’s already come this far, might as well fuck her brains out and make her eat those words. The mental image keeps him hard as they begin to slow, pulling up in front of a surprisingly large home just outside of the city.

She leads him inside, his cock stuffed into his waistband for the short journey. The inside is decorated in a modern style, with a semi-open concept. She takes off her shoes and steps into a living room, tossing her purse down onto a sectional couch. “Why don’t you take your clothes off and wait here,  _ Remy _ . I’ll go and find a nicer outfit, something real sexy. I can hardly wait…” Mira lets her words trail off as she heads deeper into the home, disappearing around a corner as Remy strips down without hesitation, eager to find out what she’s going to wear. Now things are going more his speed.

A few minutes pass, with Remy giving his eager shaft a series of slow strokes to keep it at attention, before he hears Mira call out from around the corner, “Are you ready for me, babe?”, her voice playful and dripping with promise.

Remy hops up to the balls of his feet, hyping himself up to finally dick down this long-legged temptress. “Ready when you are! Hope you don’t have anywhere to be in the morning, you won’t be walking anywhere when I’m done with you.”, he fires back, only to receive a humored giggle in return. A curvaceous leg steps out, the rest of her body not far behind - she’s dressed in long stockings, hooked up to a garter belt which is exquisitely matched with a dark set of lacy lingerie. It would be a sight of pure eroticism for the eager goat, if he wasn’t distracted by the absolutely massive cock swinging low between her legs, the fat tip of it daring almost to touch her knees, it’s entire semi-erect length traced in veins a pinky’s width in diameter, pushed away from her body by two testicles the size of small game balls to droop down in a gentle arc.

“What the fuck?!”, he cries out in surprised indignation, shortly before a set of clothes collides with his face. He catches them by instinct more than anything, dragging his confused gaze away from Mira’s aggressive member to what appears to be a feminine collared blouse, blue pleated skirt, long white stockings, and… white panties? A classic sexy schoolgirl outfit, for him? He looks back at Mira, brows arched upwards, his cock quickly deflating even as hers swells to fill the space between them. “Th-these are for me?” He scoffs without confidence. “You can’t seriously expect…”

Mira strides forward, closing the distance until their bodies are touching, her iron-firm cock pressed burning hot between them, the weight of her testicles pushing his own manhood down toward the floor. She stares intently at him, a hungry fire in her eyes to match the heat of her body. She whispers, each syllable measured and deliberate. “I think you misunderstand the situation here, Remy. You have no power here, with a useless fucking cock like yours. I can show you what your body is made for, make you scream in ecstasy until you pass out, still cumming. Or you can leave, and never know who you really are. But if you want to stay, you have to look the part. Put on the clothes, Remy.” She steps away, and a thick string of viscous precum hangs in the air between his body and her cock. He contemplates her words, terrified at the implication, angry at the perceived deception, indignant in his wounded pride, and, in some small way, curious.

Remy gulps, bending over and lifting his foot to slip on the first thigh-high stocking. Mira smiles, her member rising to full mast as she flexes in excitement. She takes a moment to admire the furiously blushing goat from head to hoof, appreciating the way his own package spills out of the small pair of panties to tent his new skirt. After a few moments’ examination, she clicks her tongue disapprovingly and begins to circle the increasingly frustrated boy. “Your cock is a useless thing, I’m afraid. Not bad for laying a basic bitch too drunk to work her own clit, I suppose, but good for little else.” 

Remy’s fur bristles at the insults, his cheeks hot with shame and growing rage. He opens his mouth to protest, to call the whole thing off, but instead only utters a surprised gasp and Mira moves in close behind him, her hand slipping into his panties in a smooth motion that leaves her two middle fingers pressed firm against his unprepared asshole. He tenses, instinctively, clenching tight, but he only provides a firmer surface for her to prod and caress. His eyes squeeze shut as he does his best to ignore the pleasant, tickling sensation building between his cheeks, surprised to find the feeling working its way down his nerves like a faint sparkler, terminating with a buzz beneath the head of his cock. He feels Mira’s other hand press with gentle insistence between his shoulders, urging him to bend over the nearby couch for her as she coos under her breath, “Good girl…”

Her whispered words cut through his haze like the snap of a hypnotist’s fingers, and he begins to squirm beneath her guiding hands. “Screw you, lady! I’m not letting you or anyone up there, no way no how! You should be  _ begging _ for this cock, you whore. Maybe if you choke on it nice I might feel generous enough to let you sit on it later. How’s that sou-wha?” Mira interrupts Remy’s indignant tirade by stepping to his side, her fat cock bouncing inches from his face as she turns her hips inward. Composed, she reaches behind her back and produces a ball gag made of pink rubber and woven straps. She dangles the accessory down near her dick between two fingers. “Tsk tsk, it’s not good for little sluts to mouth off like that.. Which of these am I going to have to shut you up with?” Remy glances between his options, then at the door behind her. After a moment’s deliberation, he mutters, “...I’m not going to suck your cock.” Mira beams with delight, removing her other hand from under his skirt to secure the gag quickly and with care. “That’s better! Now then, let me show you what you’ve been missing all these years… Bend over, bitch.”

Cowed by her tone and following some primal instinct ignited at the sight of a much larger organ than his own, Remy complies, his body stiff but ultimately yielding in Mira’s hands as the bunny girl directs him with her hands, bringing his hips high, his feet apart, his back arched, and his head down. His face buried against the couch cushion, he stares into darkness as his attention becomes hyper-focused on every touch, every sensation of the woman behind him working her hands up and down his thighs, around his waist, hiking up his skirt and pulling his panties down around his knees to catch the precum blossoming unbidden at the tip of his half-limp girlcock. 

He bites down on the ball, breathing quick and shallow as one wet finger probes his puckered hole, slipping in to the first knuckle with a strange sensation. A wrongness, in his mind, and awareness that some part of his body was being misused, and… a faith echo of pleasure, almost, something not there yet within reach, urging him to touch himself and summon it forth. His hands move, curious, down between his legs, only to be arrested by the vigilant Mira and secured behind his back by her firm grasp. “Uh-uh, little girl. You won’t be needing that anymore, you’ll see. Now relax… we’ll try something bigger next.”

Fear, he feels, fear of the unknown, of potential pain, but Mira proves herself an experienced hand as she coaches him through his penetration by a well-lubed toy. It’s exact shape is difficult to tell as it stretches his entrance with some discomfort before sliding inside, massaging his insides, pressing insistently against the firm little ball of his prostate. A frustrating stream of thick precum oozes almost nonstop from him now, and the small corner of his brain screaming for release grows louder and louder as she begins to work the toy back and forth with an obscene sloppy wet sound. Is that coming from him, he wonders? From having his sore virgin ass fucked with a dildo by a beautiful bunny girl who’s by far his alpha? 

Before he can contemplate his new reality further, Mira withdraws the toy with a wet  _ pop  _ and throws it to the floor beside him. He can feel his gaped asshole contracting of its own accord, chasing what little pleasure is left in the toy’s absence. Glancing down past the drool-soaked back of the couch, his eyes go wide once more in marvel at the true size of the lube-streaked toy laying below - eight inches or so, just shy of a beer bottle’s width. Was that this really inside  _ him _ just now? And what is this feeling deep inside the pit of his stomach, begging for more, for  _ something _ to take its place? His knees start to shake, from standing, from fear of what he is becoming, and from the assault on his ass which has come dangerously close to answering the very questions it raised in him…

“What a good little butt slut you’ve been, babe. Why, I’d even say you’re a natural! Don’t give me that look, it’s a compliment! Aww, but I can see your poor little knees shaking. Do you want to lie down? You can - and  _ should _ \- relax… I’ll do all the work. My room is right through here.” Mira walks back to the hall, gesturing around the corner. Remy stumbles weakly upright and considers her offer through a dim haze of identity conflict and abject arousal. The fury of her monstrous member pulsing fierce between her legs is almost overwhelming, and he knows it promises to claim him should he follow her down that hall… The eight inches he took just now look like a mere toothpick in comparison to her spear. It’s not too late, he wants to tell himself. She’s not making you stay.

“What’s taking so long? Don’t you want your reward for being a good little girl?” She runs a fingertip down the length of her shaft, extending her arm fully to reach the tip.

Remy shuffles over, and follows her to the bedroom.

The young goat barely has time to take stock of the room before he finds himself pushed onto the bed and handled not unlike a doll as Mira runs her hands across his shoulder and hips, flipping him onto his back and pulling his legs up high until his stocking-clad ankles rest square over her shoulders. He has never felt more vulnerable in his life, legs up, cock and asshole exposed, unable to look away at the veiny shaft rising high between his open thighs. Is this what every girl he’s ever fucked has felt like before he makes his way inside? This feeling of being completely exposed, simultaneously giddy and guarded at the thought of being taken, of having nowhere to be except  _ here _ , in the moment, as they are fucked?

He feels panic rising again and forces a groan around the pink ball plugging his lips. Mira looks down, chuckles, and slips his panties off to hang from one ankle. “Hush now. Be a good girl and take it, like so many before you. This is what you’re made for. Just a tight little asshole hiding behind a useless little cock, waiting for someone to put you in your place. Let me show you…” Her tongue hangs out, letting saliva drip down in a thin string to coat the upright head of her swollen shaft before she wraps her delicate fingers as far around the base as they’ll manage and lowers her weapon to rest against Remy’s rear entrance. “Don’t fight it, hun. Just relax, take deep breaths, and  _ don’t _ push. I’m coming in.”

Remy slams his face sideways, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels the powerful pressure of her spit-slick member pushing against his virgin hole. His eyes shoot open wide, then, and more groans spill unbidden past his gag, rising in pitch as she pops the flared head of her cock past his pulsing ring with a sigh. He looks up, stress-induced tears perched on his cheeks, and howls with dismay to see how just many fat inches of throbbing hard cock are left to go. She pushes deeper inside, slow and deliberate, his guts forming around her as she plunges herself past the firm nub of his prostate and around the first turn with surprisingly little discomfort. It’s clear to Remy that she knows what she’s doing… or maybe she’s been right this whole time, and his body was always waiting to be on the receiving end. He tries to bury the thought, but it continues to rise to the surface.

“Mmm, a perfect fit.”, Mira coos, a flush rising to her own cheeks as Remy’s body hugs every inch of her hitherto-neglected shaft. “I hope you’re ready, darling. Once I get started, I won’t stop until I’m done.” Remy flashes her a wide-eyed, desperate expression, his hips squirming around the base of her cock. “You wanna see this through, huh? Aren’t you just precious.” With that said, the bunny girl between his legs draws her hips back and presses forward on Remy’s legs, folding his hips up toward the ceiling as she bears down over him, their bodies pressing close, and allowing her a full range of movement. 

She begins to bounce, rutting him utterly on the bed, bouncing off of his ass with her thighs before slamming her length back into his gaping hole, her heavy balls slapping loud against his cheeks with each thrust. There’s nowhere for Remy to go, nowhere to turn, but to face her distant stare as she grunts in his face, growling every time her cock bottoms out and she flexes to full attention inside of him, savoring the sensation of every twist and fold of his guts rippling around her. Remy breathes heavily, heaving his stomach, caught completely by surprise at just how much effort it takes to stay sane when your ass is fucked with wild abandon. His own cock bounces around pathetically, struggling to reach even half mast even as the flare of Mira’s swollen head and every raised vein along her length massages his prostate with every thrust, sending a stream of precum leaking forth to make a sticky mess of the pleated skirt still hanging on to his waist.

Remy can feel a pleasure mounting within him, something wholly different from anything he’d ever given himself or felt at the hands or buried inside any of his numerous conquests. No, this pressure was almost frightening in its intense promise, a pressure building up in his perineum, not approaching a crest, or a cliff, no, but building to a breaking point, a high-pressure system begging for release but unable to find escape… until it hits it limit, and the floodgates fail. 

He cries out, spittle flying past his gag, writing beneath Mira’s body as he cums,  _ hard _ , harder than he’s felt before. Cum leaks free from his unused, half-erect cock, not spurting in ropes but simply flowing forth unbidden, his balls draining as his ass clenches tight, holding Mira’s shaft close against his pulsing prostate. The constriction is enough to push her over her own edge, and she shudders as her balls pull tight against her body in a series of contractions that send rope after rope of sticky-thick seed shooting deep into Remy’s well-fucked guts.

Her cock spent, Mira pulls out, drawing her slimy length from his gaping, creamy hole before rolling over to lay at Remy’s side. Gently, she reaches across and undoes his gag from behind, tossing the bite-marked ball of rubber aside. He pants, labored and high, his chest rising and falling in short rapid strokes as a veritable puddle of pearly-white cum pools at the small of his stomach, running down his body to meet Mira’s load, still being pushed from his hole in thick marshmallowy globs, to stain the sweat-dampened sheets beneath him.

“Ahh, I… what did you…”, Remy gasps, failing to find any words worth saying. Mira manages a laugh before mustering the strength to push herself up off the bed. She makes her way to a small attached bathroom, her long soft cock swinging low between her legs and her prim and puffy tailed bouncing intently as she calls over her shoulder. “I told you I’d show you something new. Once you cum from your ass like that, cranking it out the boring way will never feel the same. You’ll always know you’re missing something.” Remy hears a shower start through the open doorway, his head turning slightly to face Mira as she steps back into view and leans against the frame, fully undressed.. 

“Now let’s get you out of those filthy clothes and into the shower, you little slut. The night’s still young, and there’s a few outfits I still want you to try.”

Remy wonders if it’s all worth it, giving up on his pride, his manhood, to spend a little more time with this woman. His gaped hole aches, stretched far beyond its limit, pulsing hot, a feeling to make him want to reach for the nearest ice pack and spend the day curled up in bed… but deeper, inside the core of him, is something else entirely new - an emptiness, the absence of her, an itch in his guts already begging to be scratched not minutes after the previous attack has abated. Unsure of all else, he is sure of one simple fact: If he leaves her now, that feeling will never be satisfied.

He gets up, his legs weak and shaking, his hands moving by instinct to cover his shame as a cum-stained schoolgirl. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.
> 
> My info can be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
